PotionPassion
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS, humour, cliché, romance] Il est difficile d'avoir le courage d'avouer ses sentiments quand celui que l'on aime est notre ni honnis professeur de potion. C'est au cœur d'une nuit sans nuages que l'occasion rêvée se présente.


Le jeune homme était assis dehors, à même l'herbe humide du parc de l'école de magie, le dos calé contre le tronc d'un arbre présent. Son regard était teinté d'une grande tristesse, la tristesse d'un amour qu'il savait impossible. Il leva ses yeux sur le ciel pailleté de milliers d'étoiles, plus ou moins brillantes. Il se demandait parfois si son professeur pensait à lui. Si parfois lui aussi avait ce pincement au cœur quand leurs regards se croisaient, les mains moites d'appréhension avant leur heures cours ou même cette envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand son professeur se penchait vers lui et, yeux dans les yeux, leurs souffles se mélangeant, lui disait, de cette voix grave et vibrante, qu'il avait de nouveau raté sa potion.

Un vent léger se monte, le faisant frissonner. Il savait pourtant que c'était impossible. Combien de fois avait-il entendu les autres dire qu'il devait être sans cœur de hurler ainsi sur les élèves et leur donner autant de retenu.

Une cape se pose sur ses épaules, le faisant sursauter et casser sa bulle de mélancolie. Tournant sa tête, il croise alors le regard dudit professeur. Celui-ci a les bras croisés et semble quelque peu irrité de se trouver en dehors de l'établissement si tard.

\- Que faites-vous ici à une telle heure de la nuit ?  
\- Je... Je pensais, professeur.  
\- Vous pensiez, nargua l'enseignant. Pas à votre tenue si j'en juge votre absence de vêtements chauds sur votre personne.  
\- Non, dit l'élève. Je pensais à… à ce que ça faisait quand on vous retourne les sentiments que l'on a. Je me demandais ce que cela faisait d'être aimer pour ce que l'on est.  
\- Quelqu'un, aurait-il donc résisté à vos célèbres charmes ? répondit-il de façon assez sarcastique.  
\- Non ! S'exclama t-il en se levant, avant de sentir ses joues rougir d'avoir ainsi haussé ainsi la voix. C'est juste... Juste un amour impossible entre lui et moi.

Dire que la surprise était grande était un euphémisme. Le potionniste se sentit raidir, rien qu'un instant, avant de souffler.

\- En êtes-vous si sûr ?  
\- Aussi certain que je suis nul dans votre matière, professeur.  
\- En quoi est-ce impossible ? Vos amis ne savent donc pas pour votre… homosexalité ? Vous avez eut le béguin pour quelqu'un déjà en ménage ? À moins que ce soit pour votre pire Némésis ?...  
\- Je… Je ne… je ne peux pas vous le dire. Puis-je juste... juste retourner dans mon dortoir ? S'il vous plaît, murmura t-il.  
\- Je ne crois pas. Je ne voudrais pas que vous deviez revenir ici demain soir pour soupirer de nouveau sur votre... impossible prétendant. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.  
\- Un peu de tout… c'est … un peu de tout, éluda t-il.

Le jeune brun baissa la tête et surtout yeux, ne pouvant définitivement pas croiser ceux de son professeur s'il devait avouer dès maintenant son amour profond pour lui. Il se moquerait certainement et aurait une retenue à l'année, voir une expulsion. Et ça le faisait moyen quand on était qu'au début de ladite année.  
Une main se posa sur son menton, afin de lui faire lever de nouveau son regard. D'une caresse du pouce, le potionniste lui essuya une larme traîtresse qui s'était échappée.

\- Est-ce que... vous ne soupireriez pas pour quelqu'un plus âgé que vous ? Quelqu'un que vous pensez à ce point inaccessible ? L'un de vos professeurs peut-être ?

Il sentit sa respiration avoir un accroc. Comment ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit. Il tournait son regard, plusieurs fois, observant s'il avait un moyen rapide de s'échapper. Mais rien, aucune issus n'était possible. Le plus âgé s'approcha encore plus, le clouant contre l'arbre définitivement.  
Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, leurs souffles se mélanger, comme toutes ces fois d'avant. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Tous les deux dans cet immense parc, sous ce ciel étoilé et éclairée par la simple lueur de la lune.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper éternellement. Mais vos réactions si... vive m'ont donné les réponses que je voulais. Est-ce que je vous trouble ?  
\- N...non, non pas du tout Monsieur.

Le professeur se pencha vers son élève tremblant, rapprochant leurs lèvres de plus en plus. Il murmura quelque chose, bien trop bas pour être entendu. Il ferme les yeux, leurs lèvres se frôlent.

\- Que faites-vous ici à une tel heure de la nuit, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry sursauta en hurlant, lâchant le livre qu'il lisait. Il se pencha rapidement pour le récupérer et plaquer la couverture quelque peu suggestive contre son torse. Ses joues brûlaient par les rougeurs qui s'y étendaient à présent et par cette phrase dite par Snape. Le vent frais et le lieu où il s'était isolé pour lire tranquillement ne pouvant définitivement pas l'arranger.

\- Je… je… je lisais.  
\- Vous lisiez... Et vous ne pouviez pas faire cela dans votre chambre comme toute personne censée ?  
\- Je… je ne… C'est que...

Snape tendit rapidement sa main et saisit d'un coup le livre incriminé. Harry sentit les sueurs froides le prendre de ne pas avoir pensé à le ranger plutôt que de le garder contre lui. Le sombre professeur observa la couverture d'un œil critique, lue la quatrième de couverture et le feuilleta rapidement avant de le refermer en un clac sonore, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il plongea son regard onyx dans celui émeraude du jeune Gryffondor paniqué.

\- Je vois. Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre petite escapade lecture hors du château. Je vous le confisque, dit-il en agitant le livre devant Harry. Vous viendrez le chercher demain, après votre retenue... avec moi. Je vous attends dans mes quartiers après le dîner, ne soyez pas en retard.

Il se retourna en un mouvement de cape et partit. Harry cacha son visage entre ses mains, gémissant, complètement honteux.

\- Au fait Monsieur Potter, interpella t-il pour lui faire relever son visage, croisant de nouveau leurs regards. Vous avez bon goût dans vos lectures.

Il souleva un sourcil avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry sentit sa mâchoire presque se décrocher quand il vit ce lever de sourcil suggestif. Par Merlin dans quel merdier s'était-il donc mis ?

* * *

Bon, encore une fois j'ai craqué. (je suis faible m'en voulez pas)  
Cette fois-ci cela vient du discord "La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons" (coucou les gens) *tousse*  
Bref j'espère que cet OS vous aura plus.  
J'ai ptête, vaguement et étrangement, envie d'écrire la retenue entre Harry et Snape (mais vous réjouissez pas trop vite)  
Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez as à fav, review, dansez la valse avec votre bouée licorne/canard/lama/pingouin... dindon (?)  
et surtout, Cœur dans vos faces les loutres ! 


End file.
